This invention relates to towing systems utilized for utility vehicles. In particular, the invention relates to a hitch system linking the towing vehicle with the towed vehicle.
Methods of connecting towed vehicles or equipment behind a pulling or towing vehicle are many and varied, from a simple ball coupling to complex pick-up mechanisms driven by a power take off (PTO). The tow point, however, is generally along the towing vehicle""s centerline. For certain types of towed equipment, such as aerators, towing from the centerline is disadvantageous.
Additionally, certain types of towed equipment are towed in two configurations, deployed or non-deployed. In a deployed configuration, the towed equipment is lowered until the working end of the towed equipment is in operational contact with the ground. In a non-deployed configuration, the working end of the towed equipment is not in operational contact with the ground. For instance, when towing a bush-hog behind a utility vehicle, the bush-hog can be pulled in a lowered configuration (deployed) in contact with the ground for cutting, or in a raised configuration (non-deployed), for transportation. In the non-deployed configuration, the raised bush-hog has at least one degree of freedom about the towed point, and consequently, the bush-hog, in transport, can swing about the towed point, potentially causing damage to the bush-hog or the towing vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hitch system having a tow point positioned off the centerline of the towing vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simple system to resist movement of the towed device about the tow point in the non-deployed configuration.
The present invention is a hitch system for a utility vehicle. The hitch system is used in conjunction with equipment to be pulled behind the utility vehicle. The hitch system has a first frame attachable to the towed vehicle, and a pivotable member attached to the first frame. The pivotable member has a tow point thereon, to which an arm is attached, which distal end is connected to the towed device. The hitch system also has a second frame pivotally attached between the towed device and the towing vehicle. Engagable with this second frame is a stop mechanism, attached to the towed device.